Biology
by xMiu-Popx
Summary: What a teacher can do to his pupil! Sephiroth x Xemnas R&R.. x


X

As their Biology teacher, Sephiroth, gave the register, the students in room B102 noticed something strange about his voice. They couldn't quite put their finger on it though...

"Xemnas."

... "Xemnas?"

Xemnas wasn't exactly present. In fact, Xemnas was crouched right under Sephiroth's desk, his lips curled around Sephiroth's ten inch shaft.

He was such a good student.

"Clo-- mmmmmmm," Sephiroth moaned as the 16-year-old ran his tongue up Sephiroth's prick.

The whole class gave him a confused look.

Ahem "... Cloud."

Ten more names and 40 minutes of cock-teasing later, the bell finally rang and all the students hurried off to their homes. Well, except for Xemnas. He stayed to get the living daylights fucked out of him.

Sephiroth stood up, his glistening prick at full mast. It bobbed up and down as he walked over to the classroom door and locked it. By the time Sephiroth had turned around. Xemnas had crawled out from under the desk, his naked body standing in full glory next to it.

"Damn," Sephiroth thought to himself, "does that boy have a body made for fucking."

Xemnas did indeed have a body that could only be made for fucking. He was slim. Slightly muscular. He was hairless, apart from that long flowing white hair that adorned his head.

The thing that had attracted Sephiroth to Xemnas the most though was his tan skin and ass. It was firm and slightly round. He loved the loud smack it made when he plowed into it.

"Bend over my desk, faggot."

Xemnas complied before Sephiroth had even finished his sentence. He spread his legs Like the bitch he is.

Sephiroth opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a bottle of body oil and bottle of lube. He squirted a healthy amount of body oil onto Xemnas back, making sure to coat his chest and ass. When Sephiroth was finished he gave Xemnas ass a couple of nice hard smacks, causing Xemnas to arch his back.

"Screw me, Sephiroth!"

Xemnas had hardly been this willing the first time Sephiroth had sunk his prick into that tight little hole of his. The day after his sixteenth birthday, in fact. Even had the audacity to say that he wasn't a faggot. "I have a girlfriend," he'd said! It took no less two threats of violence and one threat of blackmail. One of Sephiroth's fondest memories was of Xemnas pleading for more as Sephiroth prick hit his g-spot and he came all over himself. Needless to say that Xemnas came back for extra-credit two days later.

Xemnas eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sephiroth thrust his entire self into Xemnas hole. Sephiroth didn't start slow. If this faggot isn't good enough to start at the RIGHT pace then he would just go right out and find himself a new faggot to bestow the privilege of blowing his load into.

"Pound me!"

Sephiroth felt as if it were his duty to oblige. He thrust in and out of Xemnas asshole like he wanted to ruin it. If that happened Sephiroth would have to get a new fag.

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Smack. Smack. Smack. The all-too-familiar sound of middle aged hips against a wet teenage ass.

Sephiroth reached down and gave Xemnas cock a nice hard squeeze.

"Like that, faggot?"

Xemnas grunted an unintelligible reply as Sephiroth slid his hand up and down Xemnas prick, making it slippery with pre-cum.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked. There was a hint of anger in his voice. He tugged on Xemnas hair hard with his left hand.

"Yeeeeeeessssss."

5 minutes.

Sephiroth fondled and smacked Xemnas lovely ass as he plowed into it. He loved the feeling of Xemnas's balls bumping against his own.

10 minutes.

"Fuck me!"

Fuck me. Screw me. Fuck me, Sephiroth. The kid was like a god damn parrot!

Sephiroth pulled out when he felt like he was going to cum, leaving Xemnas visibly disappointed. He stood there for a moment, admiring the lovely hole he had made.

"Turn over."

The teacher gripped Xemnas's ass with his hands and he stood up with Xemnas impaled on his prick..Sephiroth's cock met little resistance from Xemnas's used hole, and his ass landed against Sephiroth's thighs with a loud plop. Sephiroth shoved his tongue forcefully down the young man's throat: damn did he taste good.

They kissed lustfully for five minutes, with Xemnas's cock mashed against Sephiroth's eight pack, before Sephiroth pulled away. Xemnas leaned in to continue their kiss but at this point his teacher was interested only in blowing his load into Xemnas.

Sephiroth bounced Xemnas violently up and down his shaft. Using his ass as a handle he lifted the boy off his prick before slamming him balls deep back down. Xemnas wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck to brace himself.

"Mmmmmm..."

What a slut. Sometimes Sephiroth couldn't help but wonder how Xemnas got out of the locker room without fucking the whole gym class.

Xemnas's eyes were glazed over. They appeared to be looking at everything and nothing at the same time.

When Sephiroth came just a couple minutes later he didn't stop the utter anal assault. He dugg his fingernails into his students ass and fucked harder than ever as he emptied his balls. Xemnas squealed like a pig until his tight hole had milked all of the teacher's cum. There was a genuinely horrified look on Xemnas's face, then, as Sephiroth pulled his softening cock out of him. He still needed Sephiroth; He hadn't had a chance to cum yet.

"Fuck me, Sephiroth!" There was desperation in his voice.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. He had just blown his load. What did the faggot expect? He let go of the boy's ass and Xemnas landed painfully on the tile floor. Instead of crying out in pain he moaned and gripped his dick.

Not paying much attention to his pupil, Sephiroth wiped himself off with some kleenex and buttoned his clothes. Grabbing a nice stack of test papers and his coat he headed out the classroom door without so much as another glance at Xemnas.

...

Angeal Hewley, the Janitor of Kingdom High dropped his cleaning supplies in surprise when he opened room B102 to find a teen naked on the floor, one set of fingers wrapped around his cock and the other buried in his ass.

...

X

Well thats it! I hope you liked it R&R... :3


End file.
